


Pregnant Pause

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [25]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marriage Proposal, POV Divya Katdare, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unplanned pregnancy was the last thing Divya was prepared for, but Rafa's reaction to her news maybe even more surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant Pause

The party atmosphere had already been dying, but Divya’s sudden declaration was the final nail in its coffin.  Unsurprisingly, the girls were all full of questions and concerns, none of which Divya was in the mood to contend with.  She shuffled the four of them and everyone else off with limited ceremony then sank into one of the large chairs in the library for a quiet moment to herself.

This was real.  She had known that she was pregnant for a couple of days.  She’d even gone as far as to have her personal physician run all the usual exams, but none of it felt real until now.  Now that her secret was no longer secret, the thought of having a baby suddenly became less of an idea and more of a reality.

“Divya…”

Jeremiah’s voice had broken her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him standing over her with a cup of tea.  “Peppermint,” he informed her.  “It’ll help settle your stomach in case you’re feeling the symptoms of morning sickness.”

Divya smiled at the act of kindness.  “Thank you, Jeremiah,” she said quietly, accepting the tea and resting it upon her lap.

“Are you alright?”

“All things considered…”  Divya sighed and shrugged.  “I just don’t know.”

“I’m here for you if you need me.”

“Thank you.”  Divya clutched her cup, but didn’t lift it to drink.  She fell silent and Jeremiah remained by her side.  After her tea had long gone cold, she finally spoke.  “I’m just so… _overwhelmed_ .”

“Tell me,” Jeremiah replied.  “Tell me everything.”

Divya sighed softly and set her tea aside.  “I don’t even know where to start.”  She folded her hands together on her lap.  “I didn’t think this would ever happen to me,” she told him in a quiet voice.  “I didn’t even think it  _could_ happen.”  She met his eyes.  “While I was at university, I learned something that I’ve only ever told a few people.”  She paused thoughtfully.  “I was diagnosed with endometriosis.  So you see…I’ve been living under the assumption that motherhood was…”

“Statistically unviable?”  Jeremiah assumed.

Divya nodded.  “I suppose defied the odds.”

“But you seem unhappy.”  Jeremiah paused.  “Are you unhappy?”

Divya wrung her hands together.  “I’m completely out of sorts.”  She was at a loss.  So much of her life had been led in accordance to a structured existence.  Every detail meticulously planned.  She supposed that was what had drawn her to Rafa in the first place.  He was a wild card.  He was the proverbial spanner in the works.  And so was this baby.

“Have you thought about your options?  Do you know what you want to do?”

“I’m keeping the baby,” Divya said with certainty.

“And the father?”

Divya paused thoughtfully as she remembered her last conversation with Rafa.  Or at least it would have been a conversation if she had actually given him a chance to explain himself.  “I have to tell him,” she said suddenly.

“Are you going to call him?”

“No.”  Divya shook her head and rose to her feet.  “I need to see him.  He’s still in London.  I have to see him before he leaves.  The last time we spoke, I didn’t give him the opportunity to express himself.  I need to let him talk and hope that he’ll hear me out as well.”

“Do you want me to come with you for support?” Jeremiah offered.

“No.”  Divya replied with a kind smile.  “Just listening to me while I rambled is more than enough,” she assured him.  Taking a small step forward, she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.  “You are so important to me and I don’t know what I’d do without your friendship.”

Jeremiah tensed at the contact and Divya quickly pulled away.  He took a deep, determined breath.  “I…”  He faltered.  “Your friendship is important to me too.”  Divya gave him one last smile and turned to leave.  As he watched her go, his face shifted into a sad expression.  “I love you,” he said in barely a whisper before collecting her untouched tea and carrying it back to the kitchen.

Divya was thankful when she got in contact with Rafa and he agreed to meet with her.  He was still staying at his hotel in Kensington so it was short trip getting there.

“Divya,” Rafa said her name tenderly as he opened the door and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Divya told him quickly, sinking into his embrace.  “About before…I never should have walked out on you.  I should have given you a chance to explain.”

And explain he did.  After a quick reunion kiss in the doorway, he led her inside to tell her about his past.  “My ex-girlfriend is a model,” Rafa began.  “We met during a photo shoot.  Things progressed from there.  She became pregnant early on and we tried to make it work, but in the end, we burned hot and faded fast,” he explained.  “Afterwards, we committed to raising our son together and to shield him from certain parts of our lifestyles, which is why I don’t introduce him to most people.”

“You did what you had to do to protect your child,” Divya insisted.  “I just hope that you extend the same courtesy to our child.”

Rafa stared at her, mouth slightly agape.  “ _Our_ child?”

“Yes.”  Divya nodded slowly.  “Rafa…I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”  Rafa repeated.  “Estás embarazada?  Estamos teniendo un bebé?”  He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled slowly.  “Dios mío…” 

“Does that mean you’re pleased?” Divya asked hesitantly.

“Of course.”  Rafa grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.  “I’m thrilled!  Aren’t you?”

“I’m still processing,” she answered with a soft sigh.

Rafa put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him.  “It’s a lot to take in.”

She scoffed softly.  “Understatement.”

Rafa nodded.  “I’m here for you, querida.  Anything that you need.  Anything at all.  Just ask.”

“Don’t you have to return to Argentina?”

“I’ll switch some things around.  I want to be here for you and our child.”

“Rafa, I’m barely midway through my first trimester of pregnancy,” Divya told him seriously.  “I can’t ask you to put your entire life on hold for that long.”

“Our child deserves to have both of its parents.”

“And it shall,” Divya insisted.  “All in due time.”

“Perhaps the time is now,” Rafa retorted.

Divya frowned.  “Now?  I don’t understand.”

“Marry me.”

Divya’s eyes went wide.  “What?”

“Por favor.  Marry me, Divya.  Tonight.”

“Tonight?!”  She gasped.  “Are you mad?”

“Si, querida.”  Rafa locked his eyes onto her and she immediately felt powerless under his gaze.  “I’m mad about you.”

Divya’s mind was reeling.  This was beyond crazy.  Dating him, in the first place, had been the most impulsive thing Divya had ever done.  Now, here she was pregnant with his child and seriously contemplating marriage with a man she had barely known for a couple of months.  She had no idea what had come over her.  And yet, this was what she wanted. 

Divya already had the career and the friends.  The only thing missing in her life was someone to share it with.  She never said she didn’t want to find love.  She definitely did.  She just wanted to do it on her own terms and not her parents’ deadline.  So maybe this was where she was meant to be.  Rafa could be the answer to everything.  Her parents would have a grandchild.  Jeremiah would be free of their fake relationship.  And she could finally have that final piece she had been missing.  All she had to do was say yes.

“Well?” Rafa prompted.  “What do you say?”

“I say…”  Divya took a deep breath.  “Yes, Rafa.  I will absolutely marry you.”


End file.
